The Journal
by LadyKnightJJ
Summary: Oh the silly things that Hogwarts girls think of.
1. Journal 1

**This world is not of my creation, that is all JK Rowlings. I hope you find this as entertaining as my friend and I had writing it.**

**This was written as a time waster at the start one school year with my one pal Lauren where we were students at Hogwarts and well, you see how weird we truly are.**

* * *

To: Lauren 

From: Gryffindor Goddess

Re: Harry Potter is my PC

Girl, if only I could sneak into the boys dormitories! I just heard the other seventh year boys saying that Harry and Ron were using the showers! I know we just got back from spending 3 hours practicing with them, but, oh man! I wish I knew the time so I could tell how long until dinner where I can see him again… Did you get your Arithmancy homework done? The 2 ft of Ideal Matches work? Well I am going to sneak upstairs.

Later,

Ginny"Goddess"

* * *

To: Gryffindor Goddess

From: S.L.

Re: The boys' dormitories

I have an idea. We could "borrow" Harry's invisibility cape. It wouldn't be too hard. All we have to do is wait until they are sleeping and go in and get it. I'm sure Hermione knows where it's at and she'd be more than willing to help us, considering we would all benefit. You could see Harry, she could see Ron, and I'm all over Draco! sigh I could think of him all day!

Lata,

Lauren

P.S. 4:53

* * *

To: Silent Looker

From: G.G.

Re: Re: The boys' dormitories

Girl that is not going to happen! First of all, Harry would notice if it just happened to missing one night and would tear the castle apart to get it back and second, how do you know about it! Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid and I know it exists! You better not mention it to Draco or you'll find yourself cursed into the next universe! Oh! By the way, did you hear about that Slytherin fifth year, Lisa I think her name is, who got knocked up by someone? She was in the hospital wing when I was there earlier. I wonder who it was since she refuses to name the boy. I have to go, Harry just came downstairs, see you at dinner.

Later,

Goddess

* * *

To: Goody Goody

From: SL

Re: Plan B

Yeah, I guess you're right. Harry is a little protective of that cape. You ask how I know about it? I heard Harry talking about it to Ron in the Common Room one night. I would never tell Draco about it! Are you kidding! He would use me to get into the tower and then kill me to get to the cape. I know he likes me, but he is very vengeful with Harry and I sometimes think that is all he cares about. I guess we go with Plan B. Hide in the locker rooms! We would have to get there before the team so we might be there for a while. Hope you have a couple of hours to spare! I didn't hear about that Slytherin girl. Have anymore info? And what were you doing in the Hospital Wing?

Lata,

S.L.

* * *

To: Selective Listener

From: Gryffindor Goddess

Re: Little Info

I already hide in the locker rooms from time to time and it isn't that exciting… well okay, it is. I was in the Hospital Wing for a personal reason that you very much but Harry did go to… ahem. Anyways there is a new development that Lavender just shared with me… the father of the child might be a teacher! A teacher! Who could do that with someone that old?

On a different note, I just wen down to the commons again to locate Harry (whoelse) and stumbled on our "Heads" locked together on the couch! And they're so innocent during the school day, even Harry and I aren't that open, or stupid. Oh gosh, I'm sleepy, when you get back from your Draco outing, wake me up or better yet, scratch that and let me sleep.

Later,

G.G

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Re: Little Info

You tripped and bumped your "heads" together? Come on! You can't tell me that's why you were in the Hospital Wing?

SL

P.S. The teacher part is pretty interesting though. Tell me more…

* * *

To: Scary Lady

From: G.G.

Re: Re: Re: Little Info

HOW DARE YOU! We have never had that problem! We are waiting, how long I don't know, but Harry and I are waiting! I happened to be escorting Harry because he had another "fit." The boy has it bad enough with Voldemort (yes I wrote it) but these fits are getting worse. Harry says that just being with me makes him feel better but I don't see how unless I suddenly became an empathy girl or something which seems unlikely since that doesn't run in my family, that I'm aware of.

I finally sent off my application to the WarMage academy this morning after breakfast, I'm kind of nervous though since I haven't discussed the future much with Harry but I know he wouldn't want me to be in such a dangerous profession. Grrrrr. One second there is an owl tapping at the window.

Okay, that was weird, Harry just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him next time by owl, when he is just across the room playing wizard's chess with Ron, who is beating him by the way. While we are suppose to be using our study hour wisely by studying. Well, okay I give in, I find it very sweet. Poor Hedwig, she must feel lost since I just sent Harry a reply to his dorm room…

LOL Ron's queen just smashed Harry's castle! Oh God, he caught me staring at him! One second, he just motioned me to come over.

Later: Well, that was an interesting game of chess and such. Harry asked me to help him with the game and we ended up holding hands and playing footsie right there in front of (well under the table) Ron. We were rather distracted and lost rather quickly and now we are working on Potions (or at least they still are). I'm not quite sure where you are right now since you are meant to be here but I expect to be told soon. OMG! Harry is doing something really distracting right now and I can't think anymore so BYE!

Much later,

G.G

* * *

To: Gossip Goddess

From: S.L.

Re: Small Talk (and my where abouts)

You don't understand why you make him feel better? Are you dense? No everything happens because of magic. Knowing that you like him warms his heart and makes him feel better. (Becoming an Empathy Girl, OMG!)

Honestly, I don't know of anyone that would want you in such a dangerous profession. But if that's what you really want, I'm sure Harry will support you. You never know, he may even join you! It's not like he's never been through anything dangerous before!

As for the teacher getting that Slytherin girl pregnant, I bet you 5 gallons that it was Snape. Have you ever seen how he treats the Slytherin girls in Potions? It's more then obvious that he favors them. It wouldn't surprise me that it was him that was the father.

Speaking of Potions, is the second half hard? I've already done the first half of the work. You asked where I was this afternoon. The answer is very obvious! I was with Draco. He took me to a secret place that he says no one else knows about. Well, except for me now. You know, he really is a sweet person when he wants to be. I just wish everyone else could see that.

Lata,

S.L.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: Small Gifts (button included with Draco's face on it)

Maybe you've got a point about Harry, who knows. I really don't think that now is a good time to ask him since he isn't exactly been talkative since the recent fit. He's spending most of the day with Ron and Hermione, not that I mind really, they are his best friends.

I bet it was Snape. LOL maybe you could ask Draco who he thinks. Speaking of Draco, I found this in Colin Creevy's photo collection and told him I planned on making it sing Weasley is Our King, the Gryffindor version, and he gave it to me for free! Don't wear often, but I thought you would like it. The essay on dragon's blood, the second half needs to discuss the legal extraction of it from dragons. Read pages 274-280 and it will be all good. Just copy a few good quotes and you will be fine.

Later,

G.G.

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Re: Small Gifts

Thanks so much for the button. I love it! I guess Colin does get some good pictures every now and then. (Not that he's a bad photographer.) I asked Draco who he thought the teacher was and he just got a funny look on his face and said he didn't know. Then he changed the subject so chances are he knows something.

I really don't like how Harry is getting these fits so often. What does Madame Pop say? Is there anything she can do to help stop them?

BTW, thanks for the help with Potions work. Greatly appreciated!

Lata,

S.L.

* * *

To: Silly Lass

From: G.G.

Re: Sorry!

Hey I'm sorry I was't in History of Magic today, it's just Harry was sent to Dumbledore's office in Divination around 10:30 this morning and like you know he didn't show up in Transfiguration, well in the middle of study hour Professor Spout took me to Dumbledore's office too.

Well, when I got there Harry and Ron were there, shows you how much I noticed his absence, talking to the Headmaster. Well, when they saw me Harry went ridged and turned away and Ron just stared. Let me give it to you briefly.

In the two days since I sent my application, I was accepted to the Academy and Dumbledore thinks it's wise for Harry and Ron to join me in the training. NOW! We will spend 3-4 hours a day with weapons, hand-to-hand, wandless magic and cures for common wounds. And if things could be weirder, Harry tried to talk me out of it, (Ron seems to have succeeded in Hermoine's case) then got mad when I wouldn't!

Later when he was willing to speak to me again he listened to reason and all seems better. Tomorrow we will be meeting our "Master" and with what Dumbledore is hinting, it is someone the boys know well.

And with the fifth year, you were right, Draco did know something. He helped her! You need to know the facts so here it goes.

Lisa and Draco had a "special" relationship AKA arranged marriage but they didn't like it so Lisa and he decided to disregard it and date. Well Lisa got knocked up by some sixth year boy and went to Draco for help. Draco took her to Snape for a potion to "set things straight" and he refused, so they went to the Hospital Wing where I saw just Lisa. Next is a bit fuzzy but Lisa is still with child so the marriage is off! (lucky you) I thought you needed to know and OMG Quidditch practice in 5 minutes and Harry will skin me if I'm late.

Late,

Goddess

P.S. Don't be mad at your boy, he tracked me down in the halls because he couldn't find you to tell you personally and he wants to talk to you. It must be a big step if he will be seen talking to me.

* * *

**It can only get goofier people. Great thanks to my pal Lauren.**


	2. Journal 2

**Remember folks, this is JKR's world and thus her amazing work. Thanks again to my friend Lauren.**

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Interesting Day

So I talked to Draco. After I read your m-mail, I went looking for him. We found each other in the corridors and he pulled me into an empty classroom. He explained everything to me and made sure that I knew that Lisa never meant anything more to him an as a friend. He even said something about it being okay to go public with our relationship. I hope so because not only is it something that I really want, but I think there was someone watching us. The door kept creaking and I kept getting a weird feeling of being watched. I wonder if Draco noticed. Anyways, I know exactly what you're going to ask and no he said no more to me then he did to you.

Congrats on getting into the Academy! I'm so happy for the three of you! 3-4 hours of training per day! Are you kidding me? When am I going to see all of you? While you are off training, I am going to miss you. Can I come and watch? You all have to do wandless magic? And hand-to-hand fighting, are you crazy? Personally, I would be lost without my wand. That thing is my life! The weapons part would be pretty awesome though. When are you going to do your studies? That will leave you no time. Also, what about Quidditch? Won't the practices interfere? Hey… I might actually get to play! Never mind! Got to go! Transfiguration and Muggle Studies work to do yet.

Lata,

S.L.

P.S. I knew Snape was involved somehow! I should have put money on that.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: Great Goddess

Re: Re: Interesting Day

Hey, not much time to write, I'm practicing out on the Quidditch field with the boys. 6-7 AM then 12:30-1:30 later, after Quidditch practice 7-9. Charlie is our couch, who would have guessed. I'll write more later, when I have more time.

Later,

G.G.

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Schedule

Oh, I understand the schedule now. Early mornings and later nights. Sounds fun. So how does Ron feel about Charlie being the trainer? He will probably be the example.

S.L.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: Problems of Divination

This is the first class I have had a spare moment since this morning. Yes, Ron was an example for the first throw we learned, but with blades I was, and I almost beat Charlie! That was a blast!

In the morning we ran and meditated, midday we did bookwork and wandless magic, and rounded out the day with combat work. Quidditch determines the number of evening hours we practice plus before bed we are expected to meditate again!

Anyways, the old bat just predicted Harry's death by poison and Harry exploded on her, poor woman. Harry stormed out and hasn't returned so Ron and I are a little worried. Gosh, I hate crystal balls!

Anyways, I bet you're right about being watched we need to look in on that. I'm glad Draco wants to go public…(I fell asleep).

Much later,

G.G.

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Re: Divination

I wish I could have been there to see you almost beat Charlie. That would have been fun!

Wow, you have a lot to do with all of this training. I wouldn't really worry about what the Beetle said about Harry. If you remember correctly, she said that he was going to die in third year when Sirius escaped from Azkaban. I don't know why but she really has it out for him.

Hang on…. I'll BRB…

Later: You will never believe this. I was just down in the common room and heard Lavender and Pavarti talking. Remember when I said that Draco and I were being watched? I was right. It was Lavender! She would give Fred and George a run for their money. I don't know who all she's told but I did near her say something about telling a Hufflepuff girl. I don't know what to do. I paniced and ran back up to the dormitory. Girl, what do I do? I'm panicking… HELP!

S.L.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: Life Sucks…

Well, well, well I never know that you would find out… Lavender was after Draco, (what is up with all of you liking Draco?) and saw you 2 together. She went to Hermione and me for help (AKA that's why Ron and Harry are avoiding you 2, she told a lot of people) and we told her that Draco and her together just wasn't going to happen, but I guess that wasn't enough and she went to talk to Padma who told her Draco wasn't worth her while and this has all happened in 2 days time! Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…

Now that Harry knows he is slightly biffed at me and you (Ron is too) because it's Draco, but they agreed not to curse him unless he starts it and its in self defense. (Ron had the hardest time with that one.) Anyways, GTG I have War Mage training then a date with Harry after a nice shower.

TTFN,

Ginny

* * *

To: Great Git

From: Slightly Livid

Re: How Could You?

I am NOT going to say what I am thinking right now. How could you not tell me this! How many people know? I thought that Lavender liked Ron? I need some time to calm down and organize my thoughts.

Later: Alright. I'm still pretty angry, but a little calmer then I was. Okay. So Lavender saw us. Where? (Never Mind.) We have been doing really well keeping this a secret. She went to you and Hermione for help. So how did Ron and Harry find out exactly? This is insanely out of control. No one is supposed to know about this and you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone! Now Harry and Ron are mad at me and I didn't do anything wrong. It's my business who I date, not theirs and they shouldn't be mad at you because what did you do? (Besides betray my trust…) And why would they want to curse him? Draco hasn't done anything to them lately! I G2G. I'd better tell all this to Draco before someone else does.

Lata,

S.L.

P.S. When did you plan on telling me all of this?

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: Interesting…

Well, I am glad we're speaking again. That conversation yesterday was intense, but it cleared up a lot of stuff.

This bloody Potions test is killing me! I hate the morning before because I know I should study more but there is too much to do instead! If only Snape wasn't such an A$$, oh wait it's Snape, not POSSIBLE! I think I'll study somemore.

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Oye!

You think the Potions test is killing you? I haven't even started to study for it yet! Every time I try, my mind goes completely blank. It really sucks!

BTW, sorry I got angry yesterday. I guess I had a lot of penned up anger and it all decided to come out at once. So I just wanted to say sorry and I'm also glad that were on speaking terms again. Honestly, I don't think we could ever go without talking for to long! G2G. Got 2 study!

L.S.

* * *

To: Shaking Lightly

From" Greatly Gifted

Re: Potions

That was easier than I thought. The four main ingredients in a Podmort Potion plus that left hand twist thing, I'm sure I didn't get, but oh well.

I had a small question for you and if you don't know, don't ask questions, but did Dumbledore approach you recently? Just as a reference.

What do you think of that Ravenclaw, I think her name is Julie, who shares the table with us in Arithmancy? She seems decent enough and from what I hear is the new Ravenclaw seeker. She might give Harry a run for his money this year. Later days.

Ginny

* * *

To: Giddy Girl

From: Singing Loudly

Re: Re: Potions

I agree. I thought that Snape would want to see us suffer more than that. I guess he was in a half decent mood today! Don't worry though, I didn't get that left hand twist either. Brief answer to a brief question. Yes.

I personally think that Ravenclaw girl is really nice. Is Julie her name? I never actually caught that part! So she's the new Ravenclaw seeker… I've heard she's really good so she just might give Harry a run for his money!

G2G there's an owl knocking at the window. Later days!

S.L.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: The Owl

What did the owl have to say? I was wondering if you agreed with Dumbledore or asked for time. Gosh, I feel bad! Harry bless his heart is doing what he can for me, he even mentioned me going to the hospital wing. Silly boy, I think I'll find Hermione for help.

See you at lunch.

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Re: The Owl

You're not going to believe this. Remember that owl I mentioned? It was from Draco! Apparently his father is now in Azkaban! Something about the fact that he was caught communicating with You Know Who. I know that I shouldn't be surprised, I guess I'm not. More dumbfounded then anything else. I guess the Ministry even put his mother on probation. Needless to say, Dumbledore is letting him on holiday for about a week or so. Wow this has kind of been an odd day!

Sigh

I never get to see you much anymore! What with your training and everything. Oh well, GTG.

S.L.

P.S. I agree, Hermione will be able to help you more then Harry! See you at dinner!

**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this sad comedy as much as we did writing it...**


	3. Journal 3

**Remember folks, this is JKR's world and thus her amazing work. Thanks again to my friend Lauren.**

* * *

To: S.L. 

From: G.G.

Re: The Reason

Well I'm glad he told you that and not me. So a week from school, how will you two rabbits survive?  God I hate Snape! I just got finished with the assignment he gave us. Grrr. He get on my nerves with this homework.

I saw an interesting sight this afternoon after War Mage lessons, Neville and Luna in the common room, and they weren't studying if you catch my drift. She got over Ron fast! Oh did you hear Ron's and my good news? Bill is getting married to Fleur! BIT she is already expecting so the wedding is in two weeks, and we all were invited. GTG see you at dinner.

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: The Reason?

Bill's getting married, that's great! Time to break out the dress robes!

You're right; Luna did get over Ron quick, maybe a little too quick… BTW, I didn't really appreciate that comment about Draco and myself. I completely agree with you about Snape. That assignment was murder. Sometimes, I honestly think his sole mission is to make us as miserable as he can. Although, Muggle Studies wasn't the most entertaining thing I've ever done either; an entire roll of parchment on "Why Muggles Use Cars." I think that was the best BSing I've done to date! G2G. See you after your training.

L.S.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: The Reason

I was trying to explain Bill's wedding _is_ the "Reason." Harry was invited and on his card it said plus one, I don't understand my brother's mind, and he didn't know what it meant until I explained it and _then_ he asked me to ago with him. (It's sad that my brother and mother set that up.) A weekend with my Harry Potter, not at school, training or classes! I will be in heaven! I made a wish, hehehe I hope it happens.

I'll need your help finding good dress robes and decent Muggle clothing, HELP! Later girl, lunch time with my boys!

Later,

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Dreams

Have fun with Harry; just don't do anything I wouldn't do! LOL

I had a really odd dream last night. Maybe you can use your Divination book to help me decipher it.

Dream: We were through with school and had been so for a while. I was living in Rone, Italy and had learned how to speak fluent Italian somewhere at school. I met this really cute Italian guy and we dated for a while and then got engaged. We were on holiday in London when we ran into you, but you were with someone named Matt. I'm not sure whether you were married or engaged. Anyway, you and me went off and talked in a coffee shop while our boys wondered off. While we were in the coffee shop some stranger came over and sat down beside me and started talking to me. Yet while he was talking to us, he put his hand on my knee. I'm not sure whether or not he just disappeared then or not but our boys came in.

That's where I woke up. What do you think?

S.L.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: Divination

Well, I have Divination in a hour and a half so I'll look it up then, I doubt I'll be much use but I'll do my best. Ugh! I need to find some amazing dress robes, within budget, for the wedding. Not RED! Our uniforms have ruined my love of red and it clashes with my hair. Thus maybe violet, green or blue. Oh can I borrow your t-shirt that said "My boyfriend has a broom" or the Gryffindor one that's black?

I'm not quite sure why I'm writing to you if I'm just going to see you in like 20 minutes at lunch anyways, IF I could pull myself away from my stud of a boyfriend.  Between Quidditch and War Mage training, Harry is really buffing up!

GTG, Ron and Harry just pulled a blood switch and don't know how to reverse it.

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Lunch

Wow. That was a very interesting lunch convo we just had! I think we need some new topics to discuss.

I didn't get a chance to tell you at lunch but of course you can borrow one of my t-shirts, just tell me which one. As far as dress robes go, I think you would look great in violet. It would bring out your features.

G2G,

L.S.

P.S. You called me and Draco rabbits? Maybe you should consider that name for you and Harry. Or would you consider yourself more on the rat/mouse end of things? Or gerbils; gerbils would be good.

* * *

To: Silly Looking Rabbit

From: Gerbil Goddess

Re: Good God

I think I need to tell you, not right now but later about your dream. Cause it might be found again by someone else.

I think I will wear violet, I'll owl Madame with my order tomorrow and this weekend at Hogmeade I'll see if I can get some more Muggle clothing. I think the Gryffindor t-shirt since it is our house. (Mum wouldn't appreciate the other one.)

Well, if Harry and I are gerbils then he better be a damn good looking gerbil! At least you didn't, Oh My Gosh! You and Draco are like FERRETS! You'll have your own act: he'll bounce and you'll… I don't know but it will be good! GTG, see you soon.

Ginny

* * *

To: Gaudy Gerbil

From: Simply Luscious Rabbit

Re: Animal Talk

I like the interpretation of that dream. Not the part of the stranger, the part of living in Italy and marrying an Italian guy (nothing against Draco!)

You're making me work, now I have to find that t-shirt. I know it's in my trunk somewhere. I'm glad you decided to where the violet, it will look very flattering on you. Harry will not be able to resist you (just remember, you two gerbils need to be good now!)

I'm not too fond of the idea of being a ferret. I transfigure into and eagle, remember? Being a ferret is almost a downgrade (once again, no offense to Draco!)

TTYL,

L.S.

* * *

To: Silent Little #$&!

From: Good Grief!

Re: Eagle!

YOU'RE an animagus! And you never told me! OMG! HARRY doesn't even have his animal down yet! (He is close though.) Girl I NEED details!

Okay, some tall fifth year is staring at me (my chest in particular) and won't take a hint! I have dating Harry how long? You would think that by now the majority of school would notice Harry and me when we are at Hogsmeade or in the halls. One second, Harry just came into the room.

Much Later: Well that was interesting, Harry wanted to ask Mum if he was allowed to take me to the wedding. That is sooo old fashioned but sweet. I told him I'm a big girl who can take care of herself but he fears for his life around my brothers.

Anyways, Ron and I had an interesting chat after that. When I was walking back to our common room, my brother stopped me and took me to the Room of Requirement. He said he had a vision about the wedding and Voldie (he still won't say his name) and he wants me to help him keep an eye on Harry. I asked if Hermoine would be in on it and he said "not if I can help it" or something like that statement (he loves her and we all know it.) I agreed to help but I hope that Harry and Hermione don't find out about this Weasley secret. I just don't understand why he is finally seeing me as an equal. Well, GTG Arithmancy and Divination to work on.

Ginny

P.S. This really cute cat just jumped up on the table. It is black with green lamps. I wonder whose pet it is? Hermione or you might know. It's soooo sweet, even Ron thinks its okay for a cat. Later.

* * *

To: Good Grief

From: Silent Little &#

Re: Re: Eagle!

I like that new name, that's really funny! Yes, I am an animagus. I could have sworn I told you last year when I finally mastered it. Harry hasn't yet? Geez, I would have thought that he would have it by now! How about you? How are you coming with it?

Maybe that fifth year doesn't care that you are dating Harry. Maybe he just likes you anyway. As for Harry, Voldie and the wedding, have fun. Hermione and Harry would be very upset if they found out about you and Ron protecting them. We all know who stubborn they are.

G2G, Arithmancy work to do. Later.

L.S.

P.S. Don't ask me about your new cat friend!

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: New Name

We as much as I love the name I gave you, I'll think up another one to go with the eagle. I am 'coming' with mine, I think I will end up as a big cat, not a house cat, but like a jaguar or something. I feel cat-like but not very small.

The cat is here again by the way, in our room, the moment I left the "Golden Trio" to do my homework and write to you it just waltzed right in. Silly kitty, but cute! I'll see you soon; hopefully the cat will still be here.

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: New Comer

That was an interesting visit to Hogsmeade. Did you see that cute guy that I was talking to? He was really nice! I thin he said he was 19… The only problem is that he lives a long while away and was only here to visit. He told me to send him an owl though so I think I might! I GTG. Studying to do.

S.L.

The only stipulation to you being a jauar is: YOU CAN'T EAT ME!

**

* * *

**

**Oh what silly teenagers can think up? Just you wait, it gets worse.**


	4. Journal 4

**Remember folks, this is JKR's world and thus her amazing work. Thanks again to my friend Lauren.**

**It has come to my attention that some of you may not understand the format of this Journal. Think of this as two teenagers (Ginny Weasley and a friend L.S.) passing notes back and forth by owl or hand. I hope this helps a tiny bit if you didn't get it before.**

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G

Re: The Boy

Well my dear, you _are_ in a spot. You have a boyfriend plus a hunk… Humm, what to do… well follow your heart is the cheesy line but from Gryffindor to Gryffindor, drop Draco. There, I said it, I am sorry for being so honest but there it is.

News flash: I was approached by a Slytherin girl who needed homework help in Potions. It seems the potions master told her to get a tutor and that Hermione and I were the best and since I am a "Pureblood" she picked me. She offered to pay me and the amount is too much to refuse. GTG think hard.

Ginny

P.S. I promise not to eat you.

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Re: The Boy

I sent an owl to the boy. Well, I guess I should tell you that we have been sending owls for a couple of days now; I am seriously considering following the Gryffindor to Gryffindor advice and dropping Draco. I mean, I understand that he has a lot to deal with, having his dad in Azkaban and his mom on probation but every time I see him he glares and the one time I tried to say "hi" he about took my head off. So, yeah. Draco and I are pretty much over I guess. I really liked him but what can I do?

How's that Slytherin girl coming? It must be tuff spending that much time with her. They can be kind of mean! What's her name again? GTG Yet _more_ studying to do.

L.S.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: Drop Him

Draco seemed easy going when I saw him last. Odd. Anyhow, the Slytherin girl's name is Eva. She is actually interesting to tutor. I really don't mind, she really isn't against non-pure bloods but acts it to "save her neck with her classmates."

Harry, however, is getting… romantic. It's almost like he's trying something. I know I said I wanted to wait but, he is really working me over! I swear if this keeps up, I won't be the same person I am next week! Well, GTG Harry just walked in and I want to give him, and his body, my full attention!

Ginny

P.S. Harry says hi, peach.

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Single at Present

That little prick was cheating on me! Not that I should be surprised, I mean, this _is_ Draco we're talking about. But still, fact remains that he's a prick! Good thing I was going to break up with him anyway.

I'm really glad that things are going well for you and Harry but for future reference, please no details of his body. I know its coming and I just wanted to stop t before it started. Harry is my friend and if you start going into detail about… well, we won't go there… then I just won't be able to look at him the same! G2G. You two gerbils be good!

L.S.

P.S. I thought I told you that his name was Justin.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: His Body

What? You never could book at Harry straight before so it won't make it much worse. Thus, KISS IT! I guess I will spare you the whole story though, out of kindness. BUT, Harry is WOW! Nothing over serious yet, but soon.

I can believe he was cheating on you. Eva said that the Slytherin girl dumped him too when she "accidentally" let it slip about you. The girl really has it out to make Draco's life hell now that she and I talk. GTG, time to practice weapons with the boys and Harry's amazing body!

Later,

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: This Slytherin Girl

Surprisingly enough, I'm not upset about Draco; probably because I was going to end it anyways. Thank you for sparing me the details. Correction to the last writing: I wouldn't be able to look at Harry period. You better not let Hermione know that I have been checking out Ron's body!

I'm starting to actually like this Eva girl. She does sound rather nice. You're going to have to introduce me to her. And go EVA! I have gained a new respect for her! GTG. Going to check out that new class they are offering. Later.

S.L.

P.S. Quote from the new professor: Professor Erc "My magic is brilliant."

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: LOL

Enjoying his body doesn't mean you are after him, Hermione enjoys Krum's body for crying out loud. It's not like you wolf whistled or anything. Speaking of wolf whistles, Harry really has my attention, for the most part, especially since his shirt is off!

What do you think of that new class? The professor was a case that's for sure! All that pacing and motioning! He is the direct opposite of Binns, who puts us to sleep. Professor Erc will keep us on our toes!

Do you still need help with that potions essay? If you do, you're welcome to join my tutoring session tonight at seven… unicorn blood and dragon hide, what fun! (not) GTG Arithmancy homework than a "chat" with Harry.

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: The New Class

Harry with no shirt; that would be interesting to see. That new class was fun; Professor Erc is really funny! You're right though, he is one to keep us on our toes.

Of course I still need help with the potions essay. When don't I need help with potions? You can count on me at the tutoring session tonight. Do I get to meet Eva? GTG. Muggle studies to do… "Why muggles use telephones." Fun, fun.

L.S.

P.S. Hope you and Harry have a productive "chat."

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: OMG!

I think tonight's it! OMG! I'm _so_ nervous! I'm not sure what or where but it will be a big date! He is "walking" me back to Gryffindor after tutoring AKA 8:30 so either be done or leave by then… or stay and chat with Eva.

I hope that Harry knows what he is doing AND that it won't be "productive," I don't think I am ready for that yet. Professor Erc and Harry are having a meeting now and we are all due at the pitch for practice. GTG.

LYLAS,

Ginny

P.S. "Pants are a lot like cats." Neville Longbottom AKA 'The Cheese'

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: Your Big Night

Don't worry about me. I'll stick around and chat with Eva while you and Harry… ummm… never mind. I'm sure Harry knows exactly what he's doing. He's a very reliable person. I can't see him not being prepared for this! I can see this not being a very productive tutoring session!

GTG.

S.L.

* * *

To: S.L.

From: G.G.

Re: Harry… grrr!

I just might KILL Harry! He just got a detention! I hate this with a passion. Oh well, I guess that takes care of that! He serves his sentence until 10… I could just… UGH!

Ginny

* * *

To: G.G.

From: S.L.

Re: I'm sorry

That sucks! Who doesn't hate detention? They always seem to ruin all the fun. Look at it this way. The night is still young. See you in a few.

L.S.

**

* * *

I know, we are nuts. :Shrug: What else is there to say.**


	5. Journal 5

**Remember folks, this is JKR's world and thus her amazing work. Thanks again to my friend Lauren.**

**It has come to my attention that some of you may not understand the format of this Journal. Think of this as two teenagers (Ginny Weasley and a friend L.S.) passing notes back and forth by owl or hand. I hope this helps a tiny bit if you didn't get it before.

* * *

**

To: SL

From: GG

Re: Tutoring

Well, how did you two get along after I left? It seemed to be going well. I hated leaving but Ron was right, it was important.

Harry had another fit and unlike the ones before, he _didn't_ wake up after. Snape took him to the Hospital Wing and McGonagall did something to him and he woke up. He started asking for Ron, Hermione and I (demanded really), until we were sent for. I can't tell you the details but its BIG! GTG, I am going to check on Harry.

Ginny

* * *

To: GG 

From: SL

Re: Re: Tutoring

Eva is awesome; she isn't like the typical Slytherin! She's so… nice! I really like her and definitely need find some way to talk to her more often.

Why can't you give me details? You can't go through all that telling me that Harry had a fit and _not_ give me details! That's just not right!

L.S

* * *

To: SL 

From: GG

Re: Sorry Peach

Look, when McGonagall says "Don't tell" you don't. He is feeling better by the way, thanks for asking… He felt bad that he messed things up but I told him not to worry.

I'll ask Eva if she has some way you two can get into contact next time. I just had a cracker go past my ear… Later.

Ginny

* * *

To: GG 

From: SL

Re: Sorry

I apologize. I meant to ask if Harry was alright. Glad to hear that he is. So McGonagall said that you couldn't tell? Can you at least give me a hint? The suspense is killing me!

I'm sure Harry will make it up to you very soon. He seems really good about that sort of thing. G2G. Must study for that Potions test tomorrow. Yeah… NOT!

Later,

L.S.

Oh! An owl just knocked, maybe I won't study!

* * *

To: SL 

From: GG

Re: Owl

What did the owl have to say? I hope it was from that boy and was juicy, well we can hope. Snape's test will be over what we covered last night so I believe you'll be fine as long as you don't freeze up.

Quidditch tonight so no fun with Harry. I think he is really knuckling down on the team so grrr. GTG Lavender just walked in and I have no interest in speaking to her.

Later,

Ginny

* * *

To: GG 

From: SL

Re: The owl

Guess what the owl said. It was from a 6th year boy that I was talking to after magicology the other day and he was asking if we could talk sometime. I don't even know what house he's in!

When are you going to see Eva again? She is awesome; we need to talk again. Well, G2G and write back to my 6th year admirer.

Later,

L.S

* * *

To: SL 

From: GG

Re: Oh my GOSH (again)

OMG! Last night was amazing! Harry was great to me after practice; nice, sweet… sigh. Okay, I feel better having said that.

If you didn't notice, Harry and I seriously enjoyed breakfast watching Ron and Hermione banter.

We'll see Eva tomorrow night at 6:30-7:45 for Potions tutoring: yes that means you are coming! You can ask how to reach her then. Well, Snape's essay to do since I was "busy" last night.

Later,

Ginny

* * *

To: Giddy Girl 

From: SL

Re: WOW

I'm glad things worked out last night for you. I know you were so bummed when the greasy-slime ball gave Harry detention. I am definitely coming to tutoring tomorrow night. Although, I think I'm okay with the stuff we are doing in Potions. G2G. Muggle Studies to do.

L.S

* * *

To: SL 

From: GG

Re: Sorry

I'm sorry I haven't wrote you since I left but too much has happened. The wedding was amazing and Fleur was such a perfectionist!

So what went on at school? Hermione was having fits because of the missing school thing. It was kind of funny to watch because Harry and Ron were trying to calm her down for like ten minutes.

Thanks for the shirt it was of great use. AND yes, Harry and I were good little children and didn't do anything stupid or smart (from where I am standing). GTG McGonagall's essay is in need of attention.

Ginny

* * *

To: GG 

From: SL

Re: It's okay.

I'm glad everyone had fun. But, like I said before, I'm glad you are back. It wasn't the same without you all here. There as a Magicology essay and it was not easy.

I'm sure you and Harry were good. Sounds of clearing the throat Wouldn't want to get caught by your parental units. That would just not be good for you two! Funny, but not good. LOL!

I'll leave you to the killer essay.

L.S.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, there will be one more chapter after this and I hope you have at least found something amusing or likable. Please remember to Review.**


End file.
